Birthday Wishes
by XX.Starfire.Of.Tamaran.XX
Summary: When Starfire's birthday comes up, she's super excited and she already has the day planned out, but what happens when her best friend forgets? Complete!
1. Does he even remember?

**Starfire's POV**

I woke up around 6 A.M. this morning so I could sit on the roof and watch the sunset like i do every morning. Tomorrow is my annual Day of Birth and I am most excited. I cannot wait to spend the day with my friends!

"Good morning Star"

I look over and see my best friend Robin walking toward me with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Good morning friend Robin! How was your slumber?"

"It was alright. I stayed up late on a slade case. Apparently he was spotted in Bluhaven and has plans to come back to Jump."

I admire the heart Robin has for being the hero, but most days I spend the whole day with him. The past few days I have yet to see him. I even wonder if he remembers what tomorrow is.

"Should you not 'take the break' and realx for the day? You look exhausted."

"Nah I'm good. Just got a lead and I heard you come up here so I thoughts about spending a few minutes with you before heading back.

I frowned

"Is something wrong?" he asked

"No! Nothing is wrong!" I lied

"You're bad at hiding your feeling Star. Whats wrong?" he seemed even more concerned than before.

"Well, I sometimes worry."

"About?" he pried

"You. You seem to involved with the Slade and i fear it is affecting ours and our friend's relationship with you. You lack the sleep and hardly eat when he comes up and you hardly spend time with us." I said all in one breath.

"Oh." he said in monotone.

I sat in silence, waiting for him to say something else and he never did.

"Is it because you feel Slade is more important than us? Your friends?" I asked

"No! Starfire thats not it at all." he said immediately

"Then what is it?"

"I just dont want any of you getting hurt and I don't want last year to repeat itself."

I knew exactly what he meant. It was the time when he became Slade's apprentice and he used us against Robin. If Robin did not obey him, we would die.

"You need not to worry so much about us. We are much stronger than one year ago and we know what to look out for. Please robin. Take a few days off and get some rest. You need lots of it for tomorrow." I said with a smile on my face.

"Why would I need rest for tomorrow?" Robin asked.

"Our friends have planned a day with none of the criminals and all day fun. Go to the park, have a picnic with delicious food and play the game of football. Oh and even go out to eat Sushi!" I replied graciously.

"How come I didn't hear about this?" he asked.

"Perhaps it is because you have been very involved with Slade and have barely talked to us"

"It's not my fault I'm the only one worried about catching slade!" He yelled.

"But Robin-

"You don't need to be going anywhere tomorrow other than to missions and thats settled" he said sternly.

"Very well" I mumbled sadly.

"I've gotta get back to work" He walked away quickly without another word.

With that, I was alone again, feeling even more alone than before. Perhaps he did forget my day of birth. Perhaps he doesn't care about me as much as I thought he did.

 **Raven's POV**

It's 12:00 p.m and everyone is gathered in the common room. Well, not everyone. Robin is still in the evidence room. He's been in there since him and Starfire's little argument. How could she not hear when Star's feeling were screaming at her.

"BOOYAH!"

"Awh man! You totally cheated!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Nah green bean, I'm just better than you" bragged Cyborg

"Another round?"

"Oh its on!"

I chuckled at their musement. I hide my feelings a lot, but those too always seem to make me laugh sometimes. Beast Boy is funny because he laughs at his own jokes and Cyborg ccalls him names fir how stupid the jokes actually are.

"Friend Raven?" I hear Starfire call from behind.

We may be complete opposites but Starfire and I get along really well. We can talk for hours and not get bored.

"What's up Star?" I asked

"I fear Robin has forgotten what tomorrow is. This morning on the roof he said we were to not go anywhere but to missions. So i suppose we can not go to the park and cook the burgers of ham." She said sadly and hungher head.

"Starfire he's just caught up in Slade again and he doesn't want to have fun. We can just go without him"

"But I wish for him to partake in my day of birth festivities."

"Because you like him?" I said, teasing her.

"Well, yes. But I have told you to not tell anyone."

"Don't worry. Your secrete is safe with me." I smiled, knowing everyone else in the tower knew Robin and Starfire were basically madly in love.

"Good." she said, seeming relived.

"Maybe you should just tell him."

"Tell him what?" she asked with wide eyes and a red face

"Relax, not that you like him. Tell him its your birthday and that you want to do something."

"Oh. Well I guess I could but what if he still says no?"

"Trust me. He'll say yes. He would never let you down Star." I said assuringly

"Very well, I thank you for the talk friend Raven!" she bubbly replied.

"Anytime Starfire." I smiled as she walked off.

"Beat that grass stain!"

"but but but but-" mumbled Beast Boy

"Whats wrong? Don't like losing? Or don't like losing twice in a row?!" exclaimed Cyborg

"You suck man. Hey Raven! Wanna play?" asked Beast Boy

"Ha! You asked a girl to play you just so you could win?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked Cyborg in a death threating tone.

"Nothing." he replied fast without another word

"Winner plays Cyborg. You're on Beast Boy " I walked over and picked up the controler to only beat both of them with ease.

 **Robin's POV**

I look at the clock which says 3:45 p.m.

Man how time flys by when you're working an important case. I feel bad for yelling at Starfire earlier, but she doesnt understand how badly I want to catch Slade. Need to catch him. What's so important about tomorrow anyways?

knock knock knock*

"Busy!" I yelled, not wanting to talk to anyone.

"It is I, Starfire. I wish to speak with you about earlier."

"Can it wait? Im on a big breakthrough" I said, trying to get rid of her.

"No, it can not. I am tired of waiting."

I got up to go open the door, deciding to get whatever she wants to discuss over with so i can get back to work. I'm not gonna lie. I care a lot about her. More than I really should and I know she does too. But I need to stop these feelings from progressing and distance myself from her. I can't love a teammate.

"What do you need?" I asked after i opened the door

"I must inform you that tomorrow is my day of birth andand we will be going out tomorrow with or without you. Just because you wish to worry so much doesnt mean I cannot celebrate an important day for me." she said.

Birthday?! How could i forget her birthday? I'm such a bad friend. Shes right I've been so caught up in Slade, I'm hurting our friendship.

"God, I'm so sorry I forgot Starfire, I was just-

"More interested in Slade than me. Yes i see that" she interjected.

"No, Star. I. Ugh, i care about you more than Slade it's just I've been doing so well I lost sight of whats really important. Please forgive me." I begged.

"Okay." she said

"Really?" I asked hopefully

"On one condition."

"Oh." I said, hanging my head.

"You must go with us tomorrow and drop all of this Slade stuff. For a week at the least." She said sternly.

"Deal" I didn't even think twice. She's right and I want her to be happy because thats what she deserves.

"Glorious!" she exclaimed

"I really am sorry i forgot" I apologized.

"It is the all right Robin. I forgive you." she said with a smile on her face.

With that, we walked out of the room side by side and headed down to the common roomroom to spend time with our friends.

 **Authors Notes-**

This is my first fanfiction ever. I'm only gonna do one more chapter on this story and thats Starfires actual birthday. And i might put in some romance between her and Robin... Please leave a review and let me know how I did for my first chapter!


	2. Happy Birthday!

**_WARNING-_** _Spoiler alert. I mention the new Star Wars movie briefly so if you have not watched it, I advise you do not read the small section about a movie in this chapter. Enjoy!_

 **Robin's POV**

I lay wide awake in my bed at 4 a.m. thinking. How is it that Starfire just has this grip on me? How can she make me stop all the work I've done and not worry about it? She just has this charisma. She's so beautiful and persuasive, and when she gives me her puppy dog eyes, my heart melts. I bet my feelings for her aren't hidden. Man if anything they're just downright obvious.

Today is her birthday and I want to make it special. I want to make up what I've done the past few weeks. I want to show her my true feelings. I want to show her that a hero is not all that I am.

 **Starfire's POV** **: 10:00 a.m. Titans Common Room**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"EEEP!" I yelled in excitement "Friends this is amazing!"

The room is decorated in purple and green ballons. In the middle of the room is a table with a purple table cloth on it. On top of the table there is a huge cake decorated with a bunch of swirls and roses in green icing. On each sides of the cake are presents all wrapped in sparkling silver paper.

"Only for you Star" Cyborg said with a wink.

"C'mon! You have to open my gift first!" Beast Boy yelled with enthusiasm.

We go towards the table and take a seat in the fold out chairs Cyborg had brought in. I take my seat and an anxious Beast Boy sits down right next to me holding his presnt out in front of my face. I take the paper off and squeal in joy.

"Beast Boy this is amazing!"

"Told you she'd like it" He said, nudging Raven in the arm, who only rolled her eyes at him.

"I can now enjoy playing the Xbox with my own remote that does not contain popcorn grease on the handles! And it is purple!" I said.

Everyone turned and glared at Cyborg.

"It's not my fault I get hungry when i play!"

"You can open mine next" I hear Raven call out from behind her book.

Robin reaches over and grabs my present from Raven off the table. When he hands it to me our hands slightly brush and at thay moment my heart skipped a million beats and I could tell that I was blushing.

"Thank you" I said with a big smile.

"You're welcome Star" He said and gave me his boyish grin as always. Again, my heart skipped a million beats.

I took the wrapping paper off and held the present in my hand. It was a small rectangular box. I lift the lid to find a beautiful silver star necklace with, I'm guessing, small emerald stones on each tip of the star and in the center it had an S engraved.

"Raven it is most beautiful. I shall wear it everyday to remind us of our friendship!"I got up and gave her a huge hug.

"Star. Can't. Breat."

"My apologies" I gave her a sheepish smile.

"Mine next!" yelled cyborg.

He hands me his present and it was much heavier and bigger than the other two. I took off the wrapping paper and looked at what the box said.

"70 inch flat screen tv with surround sound and wall stand. With any channel you want" He announced proudly.

"Oh Cyborg it is wonderful! I now can watch my favorire show 'World of Fungus' without any interruptions!" Everyone gave either an "Ew" or gagging sound. I just smiled innocently. I then turned to Robin who has not said much the whole time.

"Star, I, um actually, uh haven't had time to um, get you your present." he said rubbing the back of his neck and looking at the ground.

"It is alright friend Robin. It is not about the presents. Besides, you being here is all I could ask for." I smiled. He returned the smile and he gave me a gentle hug.

"Alright you two, no more making out" Cybor said wiggling his eyebrows.

I look over at Robin, surprised he did not do the freaking out at Cybor for saying that. All he did was shrug his shoulders and sat down. Everyone else was shocked at that too.

"Alright, I say we go to the park and cook some tofu dogs!"

"BB, nobody wants your nasty tofu!" Cyborg yelled

I laugh at them and head out the door. Today was gonna be a good day.

We arrived at the park 10 minutes later and sat and a picnic table. I pulled out everything from our basket, including hamburgers and hot dogs, tofu and regular, ketchup, mustard, chips, sodas and plates.

"Alrighty y'all, leave the cookin' up to me." Cyborg winked

"Star, wanna play frisbie?" Beast Boy asked, turning into a dog. I happily obliged and took it from his mouth, throuwing it sideways. I giggled as I watched him run after it.

"I'll be over here meditating." Raven announced. It wasnt a busy day. there was few people at the park which was wonderful. Raven appreciated it because she could do the meditating and not be bothered by and kids playing the sport 'kickball'.

I look over to see Robin and Cyborg chatting away about Football and how Baker Mayfield had won the Heisman. I have no idea what they mean when they talm about the sport but it is the whatevrr I suppose. Beast Boy and I play for about another 20 minutes until our food was done.

We sat down and ate a big meal. I, loving mustard, drank it straight from the bottle and enjoyed every sip of it.

About 3 hours later after playing the game of football and telling each other funny stories and just doimg the 'hanging out' around 4 p.m. we decided to head to go see the new Star Wars movie that started at 4:30. Mainly because Beaat Boy and Cyborg were freaking out. I mainly just stuffedmy face with popcorn the whole time, not caring who saw.

The movie lasted about 2 and a half hours. It. Was. Long. As we were walking out the movie theater, Beast Boy was already talking about the movie.

"Dude! That was so sweet! I loved it when Fin was about to blow up their big gun, but Rose was like, nuh uh. You are not going to blow yourself up. And he was like, Why'd you do that?! Then she kissed him! Man, thats true love right there." Beast Boy babbled.

"No! Ray and Fin are a thing. They make a way better couple!" Argued Cyborg.

They kept going back and forth on who was a better couple while I notice Robin walking slower than the rest of us. I slowed down to match his pace. He looked up and gave me a smile that i dearly returned.

"Did you enjoy the action film Robin?" I asked, hoping he did.

"Yeah, it was alright. Did you?"

"Yes, I did. Very much" I said with a bright smile.We fell back into a silence.

We reached the car and all piled in and drove off back to the tower. On our ride home, we jammed out to some Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran. Even Raven did the singing!

It was about 8:30 as we pulled up to the tower. We just had to stop for ice cream and Beast Boy took forever to order when he just went with the flavor chocolate. Everyone was ready for bed, being so tired because it was a long day. They gave me their last birthday wishes and hoped I had a good day. I thanked them very much and tol them how much I appreciated them. But ever since we arrived I had not seen Robin so I just suppose he was feeling the tired and went to bed.

It was around 9 P.M. when I decided to go to the roof and do the 'star gazing' as they call it here on Earth.

I'm laying on my back when I hear footsteps behind me. I jump up fast, starbolta in hand, ready to fire. Then i realize it is Robin standing there with his arms up defensivly.

"Oh, it is just you. My apologies" I announced, feeling quite embarassed.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldnt have snuck up like that." he apologised

"Would you like to join me in the 'star gazing'? They are quite beautiful tonight" I smiled

"Actually, Star, there's something I need to tell you." He said whild fidgeting with his fingers.

"Yes?"

Before I knew it, his lips were on mine. It was like the world had stopped right then. It was a soothing and passionate kiss. Better than the one when we first met. Its like my lips blended with his. When he pulled away all I could do is smile, while his face was more serious. Not stern, still relaxed, but serious.

"I know that I'm not the best person at times, and that I'm not perfect. I still have my flaws. But Star, you make me feel so complete. You feel that hole that has been dug in my heart years ago. You make me so happy. You light up my world. Every time i see you walk into the room I get butterflys. When yoj walm towards me all I want to do is just hold you amd never let go. You are so much more than what I'd hoped for. I love you Star. I'm asking you to be my girlfriend. Because I'm done trying to hid my feelings and being scared to love others. I want to show you that we're more than just heros." He said, so passionately. Without fear. Without doubt or regret.

I was shocked. Everything happened so fast. All I could do was just stand there. First he kissed me and now he's saying he loves me. I finally opened my mouth and answered.

"Robin, of course I'd love to be your girlfriend. But, what about Slade?"

"What about him?" he asked, sounding a bit worried.

" You pay a lot of attention to him, and i feel as though you would neglect me again and it would be worse if we dated and that happened." I said hanging my head.

"Starfire, I swear, I'll never leave you alone, or neglected ever again. No matter who it is. I want you, Star. Please be my girlfriend." He said as he gave me a hopeful smile.

"Okay" I said grinning super wide.

He picked me up laughing and spun me around. When I landed back on the ground, he kissed me once more. This time it was more meaningful and deep. It was true bliss.

This has been the best birthday ever.

 ** _Author's Notes_**

I hope you guys enjoyed it! First fanfic in the books! Please review amd tell me what I need to fix for my next story. Again I am new at this so don't expect me to be a pro but im willing to get better. I have no idea when the next story will be up but hopefully shortly! Catcha Later Dudes!


End file.
